


Young God

by Amour_victoria



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amour_victoria/pseuds/Amour_victoria
Summary: Luna is trapped on Saakar and Loki decides to join the party.





	1. Luna and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Loki x OC
> 
> Warnings: Language, mention of sexual activities. 
> 
> A/n: I do not own anything except for Luna. This is my first fic of Loki. The timeline may be a bit off but Im not trying to stick to the exact marvel timeline.

Luna was getting annoyed at how loud the Grandmaster was playing his music. He sat behind the DJ table mixing some music and watching his guests dance. The victor had just won another battle and the city of Saakar was celebrating. Luna shifted from one bare foot to another; and the black leather collar around her neck was rubbing a little too tightly. She had been on Saaker for two months now and she knew better than to try to take the collar off...she learned when the first week straight she got electrocuted 16 times.

When she shifted, the Grandmaster had pulled on the leash connected to her collar making her shift closer to him.

“You okay, pet? Do you need anything? Water, drink? Some food? Get my pet some food!” Immediately two small green men with three eyes both had trays in front of her. She smiled politely and took a gauntlet full of light blue liquid and shook her head at the plate of food. The Grandmaster waved his hands in the air as an excited noise left his mouth…  
He wasn’t all that bad, he was just a little bonkers if you will. His colorful robes and his outstanding colorful makeup had a way of making him less intimidating.

However as he held his staff in his left hand, Luna knew he could be just as dangerous. She was lucky he had taken a liking to her when Valkyrie had found her in the junkyard just outside of Saakar. She had seen him exterminate and burn several alien life forms and people in the past two months. 

Now Luna was his entertainment, his plaything. He never touched her, just kept her for company or had her dance for his guests. Occasionally she would have to entertain one of his special guest for a night, whether that meant sex, dancing or even just listening. `Luna actually had no idea what she was doing on Saakar. She couldn’t remember what happened before she woke up in the junkyard surrounded by scavengers. Someone may have taken her memories completely, along with her weapons. She did know she still had her powers which was hidden. On the nights she wasn’t dealing with the grandmasters guests, she would practice shapeshifting in her suite that he so generously gave her. 

“Sir!” Both your head and the Grandmasters whipped toward the grand doorway where two of the guards stood holding by the arm a man. Luna didn’t as much as flinch, she waited for the grandmasters reaction. He motioned them for them to come to him, which they did. The man they had a hold of held his head high as his blue eyes quickly scanned the room. The wavy black hair that met his shoulders and brought out even more of his blue eyes was an absolute mess. He wasn’t from around here, as he wore a smirk on his face.

“And who are you? You stopped in just in time for the celebration. Are you a friend or foe…” He trailed off as his eyes scanned the newcomer. The man infant shrugged off the guards but made no attempt to escape or run off. He just stood there with a smirk on his face.

“Hello, I’m Loki of Asgard…I’ve come to enjoy your celebration!” His smile showed teeth and he held his arms out, his black tunic and leather pants clinging to his body, which Luna took a moment to admire.  
The grandmaster took a moment to examine him, unsure if he should trust the man in front of him. However he didn’t seem to want to escape nor did he seem to want to fight anyone which was odd.

“Alright then, he’s a friend. Pull up a seat and a drink for Loki…of Ass…Ass of something.” The man visibly let out a breath and bowed to the grandmaster.

“Thank you sir.” 

“And when this is over, someone will show you to your private suite.” Loki put his hands together in a kind of thank you motion and grabbed a drink off the nearest tray.  
Luna still hadn’t said anything, she didn’t trust this man. He had some ulterior motives but also couldn’t say anything considering the grandmaster had just invited him into his home.

“Come Luna, let’s go get to know this man a bit better.” He pulled on the leash making her walk toward him and the two followed Loki to the black couch that was already crowded. 

There was hardly any room on the couch except for Loki who had made himself comfortable between a man and a woman who both took the chance to oogle him. The Grandmaster sat next to the three and that left luna with nowhere to sit, so she stood, it’s what she’s been trained to do the past couple weeks.  
Luna wanted to stay alive, so if she had to be docile and obedient then that’s exactly what she was going to be at least until she found a way out.

“So Loki…as you called your self how did you-“

“Aren’t you going to offer her a seat?” Luna looked away from the wall she was staring at and stared shocked at the raven haired man.

“What?” The Grandmaster laughed.

“The woman, who you have…leashed to you. Does she not get to sit?” Luna didn’t say anything at all. She simply stared wide eyed.

“Darling, what’s your name?” Loki was now staring at her up and down, she couldn’t tell if it was a look of admiration considering the way his eyes raked over Luna’s toned legs, or he was judging the outfit the Grandmaster had dressed her in.

The Grandmaster usually left little to nothing for the imagination and of course today Luna was sporting very tiny gold shorts that showed off her longer, tan legs and a gold bralette if you will, that showed off her midriff and that had fringe in the front and gave her more cleavage than she’d like. Then again she was to entertain.

“Her name is…well she’s my pet. She the entertainment actually.” Luna had to refrain from rolling her eyes. She knew he didn’t know her name but he could’ve at least tried. Loki was staring at luna hard now, the crease in his forehead was making her worrisome.

“She has to have a name…come on bug.” Luna looked toward the grandmaster, her light green eyes asking for permission. With a nod, he pulled her leash a little more so she now was standing in front of the blue eyed stranger rather than to the side of the Grandmaster.

“It’s Luna…” Luna was nervous.  
“Luna…Luna…Luna, that is a marvelous name. I’m sorry I didn’t ask it earlier, doll.” Luna just nodded. She took notice to the way Loki’s eyes were trained on her.

“And you said, this one right here is for entertainment?” The Grandmaster smiled and held out his arms.

“Of course, how rude. Would you like to have a night, with uh Luna here. Since you just got here I’ll let you have her for free.” Loki looked taken back.

“And what do we suppose we do, sir?” The Grandmaster let out a laugh.

“Well, Loki of Assberghars that’s up to you. She’s a minx though, heard nothing but good things about her.” Luna wasn’t scared but she was nervous. The way Loki stared at her made her think he knew more about her than he did. Another second went by until Loki nodded his head.

“Sure, I’ll have her tonight.” Then that was it, he looked back at the Grandmaster, pushed the man that was sitting between the two off the couch and patted the seat while looking at Luna. 

“Alright, I like your style. Sit Pet.” The Grandmaster smiled at Loki.

“I think we’re going to have some fun.” Luna didn’t say anything else but she silently wished she could erase the nerves in her stomach for tonight. 

X-x


	2. Questions and Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is frustrated with Loki's presence and Loki asks some questions.

“So who are you really?” Luna looked taken back as Loki laid back against the head board. He had abandoned the dark cape on the floor next to his shoes and was wearing his leather pants and black tunic. 

“Excuse me?” The two had just gotten back from the celebration and were now in Loki’s complimentary suite where Luna was to please the man before her. However things took a turn when Luna stood in the middle of the room, leash hanging from her neck and slowly started to unzip her shorts. This led Loki to let out a yell and tell her to stop.

“Good God woman, you sure know how to jump to the chase.” Luna looked up, her bright green eyes full of confusion.

“I do not understand, this is what the Grandmaster gave me to you for.” She could see Loki roll his eyes as he settled on the bed.

This lead to him on the bed and Luna in the middle of the room, confused but also aggravated. Why was she here if he did not want her company?

“I’m like you…” She trailed off. The raven haired man let out a laugh.

“Oh darling, were nothing a like unless you were a goddess of some sort.” Luna was taken back once again for the second time that night. A goddess? That would make him…

“You’re a God?” His smile fell from his face.

“Afraid so, stuck on this God forsaken planet.” He got up from the bed and walked over to the giant window that overlooked the busy streets of Sakaar.

“The god of what?” Luna walked up to him, standing next to him watching the way Sakaar’s night lights made the city look a little more lively. 

“God of Mischevious…” He grinned at her, making her look even more confused.

“But if you’re a God why you didn’t tell the Grandmaster?”

“Easy, bug. Why give the act a way so soon, but back to you….who are you?”

“I told you, My names Luna.” He shook his head and walked back over to the bed, sitting at the edge.

“You have something else about you…you’re not midgardian.” Luna shook her head. Loki stared at her some mores.

“Alien with three heads?” She glared at him, which in return he shot her a smirk.

“It was worth a shot.” Luna knew if he really put in effort he could figure it out so she made sure not to give anything away.

“Well, if you do not need me, I should go.” Luna went to leave when Loki asked the question she had been dreading.

“Why does he keep a collar on you?’ Luna looked back to the God and gave him a sarcastic smile.

“He likes the aesthetic of having a pet.”

“And you darling, fit the part?” Luna glared at the nickname.

“He’s not a simple man and he found an interest in me that I have yet to understand.” Loki let out a ‘hmmm’ as he leaned back on the bed.

“You have a secret Luna, I do intend to figure it out.” Luna shook her head and headed for the door. 

“Good night Loki, if you need anything call on a servant, they will be able to help you.” Loki shot up from the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” His eyes locked onto Luna’s frame making her glare back at him.

“I’m going to my room.”  
I didn’t dismiss you…”

“I don’t care, you’re wasting my time.” Loki grinned at her, that same grin he wore when he walked into the Grandmaster’s room. 

“What would you be otherwise If you were not here keeping me company?” Luna opened her mouth but then turned it into a pout when she realized he was right. 

“Fine, Loki mighty God of mischievous, what do you want? To talk? Fine let’s talk.” Luna strutted toward the bed and sat down next to him and stared.

“I don’t want to talk, pet.” Luna rolled her eyes. 

“Also mighty God of mischievous. I can get used to that.”

“Tell me about him.”

“The Grandmaster?” Loki nodded, closing his eyes and laying back down.

“He’s interesting as you saw tonight. He loves to celebrate when his champion wins.”

“Ah yes his champion, I’ve heard such great things.” Luna giggled.

“He can also be cruel though, I’ve seen him fry people on the spot. It’s not pretty.”

“The smell would be atrocious.” 

“Believe me, it was. But he genuinely just likes his good times and his orgies…” She grinned at the God sitting next to her.

“Orgies?”

“Oh yea, lots of them.” Luna let out a giggle at Loki’s disgusted face. 

“Why won’t you tell me what you…”

“Because, Loki I don’t know if I can trust you just yet.” Loki sighed.

“Fair enough, I guess you can go pet.” Luna nodded remembering she was here to do a job.  
She immediately got up and headed straight for the door.

“I’ll be seeing you tomorrow pet, make sure you’re there tomorrow morning. I am to meet with the grandmaster to ask him for a favor, I would appreciate it if you would be there.” Luna blinked at him but nodded.

“Fair enough. Goodnight God of Mischievous.” Luna bowed and was reminded of the collar when it got caught in her brown waves. Waving them out of her face she walked out the door and closed it lightly. 

Before she walked away she could hear a quiet, “Goodnight pet,” before it fell silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave some comments to let me know what you think. 
> 
> xoxo, V


	3. New Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes an arrangement with the Grandmaster and Luna has no say.

When Luna arrived to the Grandmaster’s room the next day, Loki was already there sitting on a love seat with two purple skinned woman wearing close to nothing. Both practically sitting on his lap.   
Luna didn’t say anything but shoot him a confused look and made her way straight to the Grandmaster who was laid sprawled out in nothing but his robe on his bed. 

“My pet, how are you this morning?” Luna bowed as he grabbed for her leash pulling her on the bed softly. 

“I’m lovely this fine morning, I do wonder how you’re doing with all this…company in your area.” The grandmaster laughed but nodded.

“Loki of Asgard…I got it right this time…has requested that he stay with us on Saakar.” Luna’s eyes roamed over to where the God of Mischief was at, chatting up one of the ladies. 

“Did he now? Why does he want to stay?” Luna asked softly trying not to give it away that she was more than curious about him. She curled her fingernail around the comforter and made sure to make it seem like it was the most interesting object in the room.

“He just stated that he doesn’t have a place to go, so I offered him a spot on Saakar with us. In the VIP room if you know what I mean…” Luna nodded.

“And we don’t know why he has no where to go?”

“Come on, pet. I didn’t ask questions when you showed up on the planet.”

“That’s because I didn’t even have an idea as to why I was here.”

“That…and you’re prettier than him. Not by much but you guys are both prime specimens…” Luna scrunched up her nose and looked back up to the Grandmaster.

“Sir…I just…” Luna let out a scream as a spasm of shocks made their way through out her body. He had electrocuted her.

“I’m sorry pet are you questioning me?” He was using his passive aggressive tone. Luna could feel her body tense up and she really couldn’t help the screams that were coming out of her mouth, until finally it stopped and she curled in on her self. Her body tensing and trying to relax all at once.

“Grandmaster, what in Gods name is going on over here. You’re ruining my mood.” Luna could barely make out Loki’s voice from above her as her eyes were still closed and she was trying to catch her breath.

“Sorry, Loki. My deep apologies, Luna here was just questioning her authority. I thought by now she knew better.” 

Loki looked down at the girl on the Grandmaster’s bed who was curled up in a fetal position and trying to catch her breath with closed eyes. Her fingers were clenching the bed spread and he can tell she was in some pain.

“Grandmaster I would like to pull my other half of the bargain if you don’t mind.” The Grandmaster looked surprised.

“So soon?” The God nodded as his blue eyes scanned Luna’s body.

“Well if you must, have a good time love birds. Make sure she stays in line.” Luna was finally able to see in frant of her and what she saw was The grandmaster handing Loki the remote to her microchip in her neck the one where the electric shocks came through. 

She shot up, utterly confused. 

“Wait…what is happening?” Her voice was slightly out of breath and Loki smirked down at her enjoying how frazzled she looked.

“My dear pet, you will now be under Loki’s watch. He asked for you during his time on Saakar.” Luna gaped at both men. She wasn’t expecting this at all. 

“But why-“ 

“I have to get some new contenders ready anyway for my champion. I don’t have time to be watching you. But Loki here…well he was generous enough to offer to keep an eye on you.” Luna glared at the God infront of her who was smiling down at her, with the handsome grin on his face.

“First order, let me show you to your new sleeping quarters.” Luna was yanked up by the leash that was handed to Loki and pulled to follow him.

“Grandmaster, we shall see you for dinner. Keep the lovely ladies company.” The grandmaster let out a laugh.

“You don’t have to tell me twice, ladies…”

X-x

“Are you crazy?” Luna was now pacing Loki’s suite. She was pissed off and nothing was angering her more than the fact that Loki had s hit eating grin on his face as he sat at the edge of his bed watching Luna.

“I am not crazy, I just knew what I wanted.”

“So what, I just belong to you now? You get my company whenever you want, I have to wear this stupid collar until you decide it’s convenient to pull on it and beckon me at your side.” Loki didn’t say anything.

Instead he got up and leaned toward Luna who in turn took a step back.

“What are you doing?”

“Just trust me…okay?” Loki’s hands were cold as they touched her neck, making her shudder. Loki let out a ‘sorry’, ad He leaned over and unhooked the collar from around her neck. They both watched as it fell to the floor, the leash along with it. Luna looked back up at him, there was no smile, no smirk nothing at all. Just a blank face.

“I told the Grandmaster I didn’t need the collar, so please do me a favor and behave petal.” Luna rolled her neck and heard it crack a bit.

“Why would you do that?” Loki walked over to the window that took up one side of his room. It was open and he had an identical view of Sakaar that Luna had in her room. He held his hands behind his back and watched the lights of the space ships and the morning routines of the Sakaarians.

“Because…I’m a lot of things, but I won’t torture someone. I know what it’s like…” Loki’s voice trailed off. Luna walked over to him and touched his shoulder lightly which made him jump.

“You know what it’s like to what?” He shook his head and she could see the darkness that overcame his face disapear. 

“Nothing, go to your room. I’ll come get you when I’m ready to go out.” Luna huffed and took a step back.

“So what am I ? Just on call for whenever you want company.”

“Yeah petal that’s exactly what you are. Now go on.” Loki’s voice didn’t have the same mischievous in it that it held before. Now there was something hanging over him, maybe something from his past.

As Luna left his room and made her way back to hers she realized for the first time that Loki might be hiding more than he lead on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some love. Let's me know ya'll are reading.
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo, V


	4. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna catches a glimpse of what Loki's true intentions are.

Luna hadn’t slept a wink that night, she was too paranoid that Loki was gonna call her to his room. The morning light fell into her room and no one ever beckoned for her.

She got up and got ready for the day but then she realized she had no idea what her day was going to consist of. Usually with the grandmaster she had a schedule all laid out for her but with Loki she had absolutely no idea.

She stood in just her sleepwear which consisted of green panties and a black tank top, she grabbed a couple of outfits out to try on when her bedroom door slammed open and in walked the God of mischievous himself. 

“Good morning-“ Luna had whipped around so fast she gave herself a head rush. Loki’s eyes grazed over her tanned legs and up her body. Luna glared at him when his eyes met hers.

“Good morning it is pet, I just wanted to come tell you we will be exploring the Grandmaster’s humble abode today and then having dinner with him tonight, so wear the light blue dress.” Luna looked at the dress he was pointing at and sighed. She loved the dress however it showed a good amount of cleavage and it was rather short in the front. However she also knew this was how people on sakaar dressed so she took it off the hanger and threw it on the bed.

“Come on petal, no time to waste.” With that Loki walked out of the room leaving A confused Luna there as to why he didn’t try to make a move on her. Not like she minded but most men wouldn’t hesitate to make a comment about her body. However maybe it’s because he’s no man, he’s a God. 

Luna threw on the skin fitted light blue dress and sighed at how much of her tan skin was being shown. She threw on some black sandals and made her way to the hallway where Loki was standing looking at all the walls around him. 

“Loki…” He looked at Luna and smiled his shit eating grin that told her he was up to something. 

“So the plan today pet Is going to be just to smile and nod.” Luna looked at him like he was crazy.

“Trust me.”

“Oh that’s rich! The God of lies is telling me to trust him.” Loki glared down at her.

“What’s rich is I’ve told you more than you needed to know and yet I still know nothing about you. So do you really want to talk about irony right now?” Luna didn’t get to answer as the Grand master made his appearance.

“Loki and Luna if it isn’t some of my two prettiest people.” Luna bit back her smart remark and waited to see what lies the God had.

“Ah, grand master. We were wondering if we could take a look around your home today, it is quite lovely.” Luna had taken notice to how low and smooth Loki’s voice had changed too and she also didn’t miss the way his arm slithered it’s way onto her shoulder making her tense up.

“Hmmm, why would you want to do that? Luna here has already seen the majority of it.” Luna’s eyes immediately fell to the floor, she completely forgot she had already taken a tour when she first got here. She could hear Loki let out a aggravated cough.

“No, my lovely luna failed to mention this.” The Grand master let out a laugh and clapped his hands together. 

“It’s okay I figured you two didn’t do much talking last night” 

“Actually we-“

“Well Grandmaster you know how she can be, wild minx.” Both men let out a laugh as Luna glared. This was his plan?

“Well then how about dinner tonight and you let us take a walk around Sakaar?” The grandmaster sighed.

“Alright alright, go ahead and take my private jet. It has a tracker on it so don’t you think about leaving. Other than that feel free to explore as you wish.” He tossed Loki the keys and made his way back up the spiral stair case. When Luna made sure he was out of ear shot she threw Loki’s arm off of her and punched him In the chest.

“Good punch but may I ask what that was for?”

“This was your plan all along? To make it seem like we banged for a night and then we were some star crossed lovers.” Loki raised an eyebrow confused as to why she was upset.

“Believe me, love this is all just so I can get these…” He dangled the keys infant of her face making Luna wince.

“He has a tracker-“

“This isn’t his only ship, gain his trust, figure out the in’s and outs and then when the time comes…I go back to Asgard.” Luna nodded understanding a bit more but then that would mean she would be here alone again.  
Without letting her show her emotion, Luna pushed past the God of lies and smiles back at him. She’d be damned if she showed him she was worried about what would happen after.

 

“Come on Mighty one, let’s go find out the grandmaster’s deepest darkest secrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I’m excited for this story.
> 
> xoxo, V


End file.
